This invention relates to a work staging scaffold system for use by workers in action on the side of a building structure such as during different stages in the application of exterior sheeting, the installation of window framing and panes, the mounting of trim, ect. More particularly, the invention concerns an improved scaffold system for workers, and particularly teams of workers, to position themselves and workpieces safely and conveniently at any of different places on the side of a building structure at each of different stages during the progress of construction, or of maintenance or repair work for that matter.
A further object of the invention is to provide a versatile system of the kind indicated adaptable to accommodate the positional needs and the support tool and workpiece hoisting needs of each of one or more workers positionally movable independently of each other, but also to the end of being able to function cooperatively, such as in handling and installing of large pieces of siding or sheeting and other cooperative operations. The improved system herein disclosed achieving those objectives and related purposes makes it possible for an individual worker or a crew of workers to complete the exterior of a framed building structure in a shorter time and with less effort and risk of injury than is believed possible with prior systems.